


Mystery Inc

by armlessphelan



Series: enQUEERment [4]
Category: Original Work, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: Cops arrest the villainsThrow them in the clinkBut they always need the helpOf one Mystery Inc





	Mystery Inc

Cops arrest the villain  
Throw them in the clink  
But they always need the help  
Of one Mystery Inc

Daphne is resourceful  
And always has flair  
But she can have a temper  
As fiery as her hair

Fred likes traps  
He's a simple man  
But traps are gay  
And it was Velma's plan

Speaking of Velma  
She's paid her dues  
You'll always hear "Jinkies"  
When she finds a clue

Then there is Shaggy  
The last man of the joint  
He's the first to run  
And always says "Zoinks"

When they're on the case  
The villains will lose  
To five meddling kids  
And one Scooby Dooby Doo


End file.
